


Mad

by nauticalneptune



Category: Adventures in Wonderland, Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nauticalneptune/pseuds/nauticalneptune
Summary: Hare is late to tea again...(This is a fan fiction using the versions of the characters from Adventures in Wonderland, the Disney Channel series from the 90s.)Rated T for sexual themes~PS I haven't written anything in ages so I'm really rusty. I've been watching Adventures in Wonderland again lately, reliving my childhood, and just had to write a little something about these two.





	Mad

As the March Hare strode up to the tea table, he noticed the Mad Hatter already seated, staring impatiently at his watch. “You’re late!”  


“I’m sorry, Hatter, I’m here now!”  


“ _Now_ is not tea time,” the Hatter started calmly, before his voice rose with every word then on. “Tea time was at four! Four o’clock sharp! Not 3:22, not 4:25, not 4:03. 4:00 on the dot!”  


“It’s only a quarter past,” Hare shrugged with a smile. “We can still have tea...” He chuckled and sat down, taking a cookie for himself.  


“Actually,” a small voice from within a teapot said. “It is 4:23.” Dormouse poked his head out of his home, snatching the cookie from Hare.  


“He’s right!” Hatter said in frustration. “At this point, it’s practically dinnertime.” He stood up, yanking the table cloth off the table, causing its contents to go flying, the dormouse screaming as he flew through the air.  


Luckily, Hare caught him and the teapot, placing them carefully back on the table. “Hatter!” he scolded. “You almost hurt our little friend.”  


“Well, you’ve hurt my little _heart!_ ”  


“Because I was a few minutes late for tea?”  


“Because you were exactly 23 minutes and 11 ½ seconds late. You’re never late to tea, Hare! We’ve talked about this. You know how important it is to me that we begin on _time!_ You used to always be the more orderly one. What happened to you?” Hatter slumped back down in his chair, arms crossed, clearly hurt.  


Hare’s face fell. “I don’t know,” he said softly. “I guess I got caught up in the madness. I mean,” he chuckled gently. “You used to not care about order at all. And now look at you! Well, schedule wise, anyway,” he looked around at the broken dishes on the floor. “You’re still quite a mess.”  


“I’m still clearly mad, though. I completely threw a fit over you being a few minutes late,” Hatter pouted.  


“Hey, to be fair, I _was_ 23 minutes and 11 ½ seconds late,” Hare smirked.  


This caused the Hatter to loosen up a little and chuckle, shaking his head, “I’m delirious, I tell you.”  


Dormouse popped back up out of his teapot and said, “Don’t worry, Hatter. We’re all a little mad here. And after all, only the best people are!”  


“Aw, thanks, Dormouse. I’m sorry I had you flung off the table.”  


“It’s okay. Now kiss and make up with your boyfriend, silly,” Dormouse said before returning to his home.  


Hatter blushed and turned to Hare.  


“Well, you heard him...” Hare said.  


Hatter smiled and beckoned the man to sit on his lap. “I’m sorry I yelled at you.”  


“And _I’m_ sorry I was late...” Hare admitted sheepishly before leaning in for a kiss.  


When they pulled away, Hatter looked around at the spilled tea and broken dishes. “Shame about the tea...However,” he got a mischievous look on his face. “I’m kind of in the mood for something else now, if you catch my drift...”  


“Oh, yeah? Am I thinking what _you’re_ thinking?”  


“A little snicky snack?”  


“Wait, like a little something to nibble on?” Hare asked, not quite sure if they were thinking the same thing.  


“Oh, Hare, don’t be modest...It’s not _little_ …. But I’ll certainly nibble on it all you want...” Hatter smirked, sliding his hand down the front of the Hare’s pants, causing him to shiver pleasantly, a small moan escaping his lips.  


The next thing they knew, they were on top of the tea table, partly unclothed.  


Dormouse spoke from inside his teapot, “Hello? Are you two doing what I think you’re doing? I’m trying to sleep! Could you please take this in the house?”  


Hatter and Hare blushed.  


“Sorry, old friend,” Hatter peeked inside the teapot. “We’ll go inside.”  


“Thank you! And have fun!” Dormouse waved as his teapot was shut once again, and he was left alone to sleep.  


The Mad Hatter subconsciously raised his hand to touch his hat, realizing it wasn’t atop his head. He looked around, finding that Hare had sneakily taken it and put it atop his own head. “ _Hare!_ ” he scolded, partly joking and partly genuinely wanting his hat back.  


Hare snickered a little, running ahead of him into the house. “You’ll have to catch me first!”  


Hatter shook his head with a little smile, hurrying right after him. “Oh, I’m really gonna give it to you _now_ , Hare!”  


Hare backtracked his steps a moment to look back through the door, with a playful look on his face. “Oh, please _do_ ,” he said before hurrying along, only to get caught moments later.  


Hatter held Hare tightly from behind, speaking into his ear. “You drive me _mad_...”  


“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Hare smiled, his heart melting.


End file.
